


A look into the Priestess’ eyes

by MamanSofia



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: F/F, Female Ryuji, Makoto POV, Makoto pls you should know what this feeling is, follows Makoto as she realises, kinda story?, they’re gay hun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29026479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamanSofia/pseuds/MamanSofia
Summary: Makoto takes a look into her life as she fell in love with Ryuji
Relationships: Niijima Makoto/Sakamoto Ryuji
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	A look into the Priestess’ eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sailordragoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailordragoon/gifts).



Makoto wasn't sure when it started but she knew it didn't make sense. This girl was everything her sister didn't like and she knew would be disapproved of not just because she was a girl, but because of her status and looks. Makoto didn't care even if she tried to pretend she did, but she wouldn't change her for anything in the world.

She guessed it was when she first heard Ryuji had jumped in front of a taxi for her. Some days she couldn't believe it and when Anne had told her that it had still taken the whole team’s backing it before she really believed it. Her chest had started to beat faster and she knew her face felt a little hot but she thought it was just worry for her new friend, but after that she knew she’d been staring more. She’d find her eyes drifting to her bare legs and how defined they were, but also to the pearly white scar she had started to show off on her right leg just above her knee, and she’d feel her face flush and burn as she tore her wandering eyes away from dangerous territory as they climbed just a little to high on Ryuji’s milky skin.

The second time she felt that strange feeling in her face and the way her chest seemed to beat from the spike in her heart rate was when Ryuji would start coming to her for help studying, and she would catch the blonde haired girl nibbling on her pink lip as her brows furrowed and she glared down at a math problem. She should feel bad but it certainly amused her to hear the barely caught curses as she fought to not swear, but Makoto secretly wished she’d let herself be what she wanted as exasperating as she was Ryuji as crass and loud as she was, had been the very thing that caught her attention in the first place.

The last time she’d felt this way was when Ryuji had taken her on a run, and she got to see the bright smile on the girl’s face as she took off running circles around her and the other joggers in the park. That joy had turned to an iron ball of lead in her stomach as the girl told her about being the only female runner on the track team, and how it was such a big deal but then Kamoshida had broken her leg for retaliating against his advances, and protecting another player. The lead had turned molten at that and Makoto felt magma in her veins at the thought of anyone hurting Ryuji in such a way. She hadn't quite understood why she felt such a fierce protective need but she knew she’d do anything to make sure Ryuji stayed as happy as she was when she ran.

She still hadn't known just what it meant until after her sister’s palace and Anne had caught her eyeing the pale expanse of Ryuji’s back in the hot spring outside of LeBlanc. It had mortified her to see the way Anne’s eyes lit up and her mouth gaped at her dumbly before she giggled, and pulled her aside, and in a very embarrassing manner explained to Makoto that she had a very large and alarming crush on Ryuji.

  
Afterwards she cataloged everything she did. The way her breath caught whenever Ryuji laughed, or the way it hitched when the light caught in her hair and made her seem like the most rebellious and crass angel. She also wrote down the way her eyes drifted over her body, and especially her legs; honestly if this kept up she’d have to invest in leggings or pants for Ryuji to wear instead of shorts and skirts, she feared for her grades if she kept getting lost in thoughts about her. What she hadn't accounted for was losing the notebook for a week, and the way Ryuji seemed to behave weirdly around her. The blonde’s face would flush and she’d be wide eyed whenever Makoto hugged her like she was seeing her in a new light. It had worried her but she hoped that maybe it was just her being worried about Akira.   
  
Finally she knew she loved Ryuji the moment her world collapsed around her in a world of fire and screams as Ryuji hung from a lever with a bright grin and a small cut on her face, but she had felt so proud of her! Ryuji had come such a long way from the injured girl with a cloud hanging over her head waiting for the days to pass by, and in a second the girl she loved and admired was gone in an inferno of fire and sea spray. It felt like the world had gone ashen and grey. Her mouth tasted as bland as the food served in the palaces, and there was a hole where her heart should’ve been. Anne’s scream had been matched only by both her own and the wave of the fire etching into their skin as they faded from the metaverse, but just as suddenly she had come back as clueless as ever to the effect she’d had on Makoto, and she didn’t know what possessed her but the very minute Anne had stepped back from the swat she’d given the blonde her hands at fisted the dark purple hoodie in large clumps and she forced the taller teen into a bow has she pressed their mouths together in a an effort to truly express how heartbroken she’d been, and then she let go taking in the dazed expression and blown out pupils in those chocolate eyes, and knew that no matter what she’d always choose this path her sister, and others be damned


End file.
